The present invention relates to an improved cover assembly for ceiling registers attached to a central air conditioning system. More particularly, the invention relates to a ceiling register cover assembly which saves heat and energy and stops moisture and mildew from corroding the register.
Dampers are present in most ceiling registers. The damper device consists of a series of metal louvers that run along the inside of the register. The dampers are controlled by a manual lever that will open or close the louvers. In the open position the damper provides an outlet for cooling air to pass from the central air conditioning system. In the closed position the louvers will pivot and act like a shutter stopping any room heat that is being generated from a separate heating system from entering. The problem exists in the closed position, the louvers barely make contact creating gaps and spaces for heat and moisture to penetrate. As the heat penetrates this creates a heat loss and a waste of energy. As the moisture penetrates, the damper mechanism will start to corrode rendering the dampers inoperative.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,715 to Coomes 1985 discloses a thick styrofoam cover with two fastening means; however after installation a heat loss still exists. The fastener creates an opening between the register and the interior wall by lifting the register to install the fastening device. This exposes the inner sleeve of the duct and the outer wall area.
Another fastening means is disclosed in this patent which uses Velcro as a fastener and which also creates a heat path. The Velcro is attached to the rim face of the register and the backside of the cover. The cover is mounted by the interconnection of the Velcro pieces. Once the cover is mounted, the cover is no longer against the register face and an opening is created by the thickness of the Velcro that extends the rim face. Finally this cover does not solve the problem of losing heat and saving energy because of the additional gaps and openings that are created after the cover is installed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,815 to Henderson 1981 discloses a fan cover which also lifts the rim of the fan unit away from the interior wall to install the fastening devices thereby creating additional gaps for heat to escape.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide an improved cover assembly which will produce an air tight seal to save heat and energy. Another object is to provide a cover assembly which will not create any additional gaps or opening for heat to penetrate. Still another object is to provide a cover assembly which will stop moisture and mildew from entering the register and trunk lines of the central air conditioning system. Yet another object is to provide a cover assembly which will stop the ceiling registers from corroding in bathrooms. A further object is a cover assembly which will effectively replace the damper closing function. A still further object is a cover assembly which is easily installed and removed by the average lay person as needed. Still another object is to provide a cover assembly which is decorative and acceptable for the interior of a commercial building or home.